The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 2
by Deamon16Princess
Summary: Maxs daughter has the powers of the Daydreamer and Sharkboy and Lava girl needs her help to save their bestfriend Catgirl and Sharkboys parents from the evil Electric. parings: ocxSharkboy Don't like the pairing? Don't read or bother to comment.
1. The New Daydreamer

_**A/n: Ok-this is Sharkboy and Lavagirl 2 and I don't own it what so ever. Ok-Lets get this story going now. Sorry, if I misspelled anything.**_

* * *

"Daddy?" Said Anabell(A small 8 yr. old girl, who's the daughter of ax, whom is married to marry now, sweet, and when she's 13 yrs. Old she's adventourouse, smart, beautiful, fisty, and loves to write storie. Got it fromher daddy.)

"Yes, Princess?" Said Max all grown-up.

"Tell me the story of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and your adventures with them, please?" Said Anabell laying down on her bed.

"oh, you don't want to hear that old story again. How about the story of how catgirl got seprated from her two bestfriends. Sharkboy and Lavagirl?" Mary came in the room.

""Sharboy and Lavagirl were bestfriends with catgirl?" Anabellasked in surprise and intrest.

"You bet they were, princess." Max answered with a smile.

"You see Anabell, sweetie when Catgirl was a little girl, her parents worked at an animal cilinque and out of all the animals there she loved the cats most of all and when she went to the jungel with her parents, she gained the trust and respecat of allthe cats, even the wildest of wild ones...Then one day her parents got seprated from her and catgirl was all alone. Lucky for her, the cats of the jungel took care of her and took her to a place called Jungel to Jungel. A beautiful place, where it's paradise for anyone, thing, and animal, but with paradise there are seriouse dangers hidden inside. She got raised there by familes of cats, especailly the real wild ones becase they're the ones who mostly trained her to be like them. Later on, she started having claws like a cat, beauty and sexiness in the inside and out like one, ears and a tail, and she dressed in all black and of ourse had no shoes on because it is the jungel by the way. She was usually alone and missunderstood. Then one day, she meet Sharboy and Lavagirl and she helped them out of a huge mess in the jungel. "Thanks for the help, but we had it under control." Sharkboy told Catgirl being as stubborn and too prideful as usual. "Not from where I was standing you two weren't. By the way, I'm Catgirl." Catgirl introduced herself. "Thank you oh so very much for saving us Catgirl. I'm Lavagirl and this is my boyfriend Sharkboy." Lavagirl smiled real big on that last part. Ever since that day, they have become the best of friends and hung-out with eachother every now and then...Then a huge storm came in one day.." Anabell fell aslepp while her mommy was telling her the story of Lavagirl, Sharkboy, and Catgirl.

* * *

_The storm caught catgirl and Sharkboy reached out to grab her hand and yelled out for her. "Catgirl!"_

_"Sharkboy!-Don't let go of my hand!" Lavagirl got knocked out by some ice rocks. Then a huge rock hit Sharkboy on the head and knocked him out completley, making him let go of Catgirls grip.. Catgirl was screaming and then disapered._

* * *

Anabell woke-up and saw Skarkboy and Lavagirl staring down at her.

"You're not Max. Where is he?" Said Sharkboy.

"Wait here." Anabell got out the bed and was being excited to see Sharkboy and Lavagirl in person for the first time in her life and getting her parents.

"Why is Max's room soooo girly?" Sharkboy said being disguted by the fact that it's fluffy and pink. (Me: Eww fluffy. Me no liky fluffness either, ot pink. Idk why i put it there? Oh, well.)

"I think it's wounderful." Lavagirl said being facinated by the girly room.

"It's pink, fluffy, and disgusting. And ontop of that, Max's a guy Lavagirl. A guy! It's really weird and disgusting." Said Sharkboy.

Anabell came in with her parents. "Look it mommy and daddy-It's Sharkboy and Lavagirl. See?" Said Anabell draging her parents inside her room and showing them Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

"I asked for Max." Said Sharkboy.

"I am Max, Sharkboy...I grew up. This is my wife, Mary and my daughter, Anabell. I'm sorry, but I can't come with you guys this time." Said Max.

"Why can't you Max." Asked Lavagirl in confusion.

"I'm too old for planet drool and my dream powers are gone." Said Max.

"Gone where?" Asked Sharkboy getting angrey.

"...To my-daughter... Anabell." Max answered slowly.

"Then she could come with us." Said Skarkboy.

"...No-She can't Sharkboy and Lavagirl..I'm afraid that Anabell isn't ready and I just don't want the chance of loosing her...Sorry Sharkboy and Lavagirl, but I really can't take the chance." Said Max.

This got Sharkboy really mad, "Max-We need her to help us!"

"Max please." Said Lavagirl in her usual sweet and calm tone.

"Whatever the promblem is. You two can handel it defently-You're sharkboy and Lavagirl. YOu don't need me, or anyone else to help you two." Said Anabell.

Then Sharkboy and Lavagirl left without saying another word.

* * *

**A/n: **Ok that was chp. 1 of my sharkboy and Lavagirl 2 story. Now I'm off to chp.2. yay!! srry i'm not so enthuastic now. I'm kindda tired frm running back to walmart from my friends house before it got dark and i made it walking, falling on little rocks(Stupid litle rocks), and running at the same time and her house was far from walmart too. Like 10 mins walking. I made it in 5 minutes. I'm so proud of. yay! So tell me how the first chp. was plz be as harsh as possible. I can take it. Honesty is better than not being so very honest. See ya in my next chp. byes! 


	2. Tiger Woods

_**A/n: Ok-this is Sharkboy and Lavagirl 2 chp. 2 and I don't own it what so ever. Ok-Lets get this story going now. Sorry, if I misspelled anything.**_

* * *

**5 years later**

Anabell was dreaming about somthing, but her drean gotinterrupted by her dad. "Princess! Wake up and get ready for school." Anabells dad yelled for her from downstairs.

"I'm up!" Anabell told him while getting off the bed. Anabell fixed her room and puts on her blue jeans, red shirt that shows a little bit of her stumach and her little cutey mark, red flat shoes, and her hair is put up in a pony-tail and she puts a red ribbon over her hairband. Then she goes downstairs for breakfast and left afterwards for school and walked with her bestfriend, Danny. (Trustworthy,protects himself and his friends, loves writing his oen comics, and loves reading Anabell's stories.)

"Hey Anabell? You think I can come over your house to study again?" Asked Danny to Anabell. Danny always studies at Anabells house because he can't concentrate at home with the baby crying and his parents argueing about something stupid.

"Sure Danny." Anabell answered him.

"Ok. Thanks Ana. See you in class." Danny smiled at her. Both of them hugged eachothere good-bye.

"Aww. What a vute couple?" Said Analese.(A snobby girl, who hates Anabell. Alot of peopl say that it's because of Dann, which was her ex-boyfriend, and she still has feelings for him and now has been a snob to Anabell for being friends with him.)

"What's the matter Analese? Jelouse of me? Please you broke up with Danny." Said Anabell.

"Please. you wish." Said Analese rolling her eyes at her.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend-Oh wait, he's imaginary right? That's why we don't even see him on your myspace, or at school." Said Anabell.

"Please. your freinds and family are imaginary. Everybody thinks so. They just feel sorry for you because you feel you have to make up a family and friends when truth is your just all alone in the world. I heard your parents aren't even your real parents." Analese told her.

"Analese! Shut up and get a clue! better yet. Get a life and some help for that big lieing pinocco nose of yours." Danny told her off.

Analese was gonna say somthing else, but then the bell for class rang and everyone left to their class.

"Ok class. Settle down please." Said Mr. Anderson(A fun teacher, could be stric sometimes, and respects and protects his students like they were his own kids.)

Once the class sat down and got quiet, Mr. Anderson told the class, "Ok. Lets start with the projects that I assigned to you all last month."

"What projects?" Whispered Anabell to Alex. (A real bad influence, but amazingly turns in all her work and gets good grades. She also knows everything about everyone. She could be the queen of gossip, but she doesn't belive in gossip, she belives in black mail.)

"The ones on your fantasy story with real characters and not fantasy ones like Sharkboy, Lavagirl, electric, or anything like that." Alex Whispered back at her.

"They are real characters." Anabell whispered back at her.

"According to who? You?" Alex whispered back at her.

'Hey girl! Class is up here and Anabell you're up." Said Mr. Anderson.

Anabell went infront of the class.

"What kind of fantasy family and friends characters you made up to make you think you have some real friends and family, you made for us this time Anabell?" Analese said outloud.

"Hey! Whoever is the snobby little brat with a low self-esteem about herself in the inside and out, better shut up before I give that person a F on her assignment." Mr. Anderson said outloud actually talking about Analese.

The whole class went "oooo" and laughed and Carlos,( a boy who has a crush on Anabell and is athletic and event hough he's popular, he's smart, sweet, snd totally cool), said, "anelse just got told by the teacher."

Analese got quiet after that and gave Anabell a death glare.

"Start on your story Anabell." Said Mr. Anderson kindly to her.

"This story actually happend to me. When I was at home last summer, writing in my book, I heard the window open. So I went upstairs to see what it was. I saw sharkboy and Lavagirl tracks on the floor. So I followed them and saw Sharkboy and Lavagirl." Anabell said still continuing her story.

'Are you Anabell?" Asked Sharkboy.

"Who needs to know?" Said Anabell.

"Sharkboy and Lavagirl. We need your help. We'll explain everything to you on the way to Jungel to Jungel." Said Skarkboy.

"O.k." Said Anabell.

"I went to Sharkboy's and Lavagirls ship." Said Anabell still continuing her story to the class.

"Here. Wear these glasses. Blue is for the boys and pink is for the girls. Planet drool is in trubble." Said Lavagirl.

"I thought you two could handel it?" Said Anabell in consern.

"Not when Electric came back for revenge. He practically almost destroyed planet drool. He's more powerful than ever and he also took our bestfriend and your mothers dream, Catgirl to his layer." Lavagirl answered her.

"Which is in planet Jungel to Jungel. We got a note from Catgirl saying where Electrics layer is. Which is through the tiger woods, across crocodile lake, and through the daisies." Said Sharkboy shiviering at the daisies part.

"Do you have any idea how to stop this ship?" Asked Anabell.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl gave eachother blank looks and then looked at Anabell and said, "No."

"Perfect...Ship?" said Anabell.

After a while the ship answered her, "Yes?"

"Please take us to planet Jungel to Jungel and land sofly." Said Anabell.

"You never told us you can talk." Said Lavagirl being fasinated by the talking ship.

"You never asked." the ship answered plainly.

Then the ship landed on Jungel to jungel softly. Then sharkboy, Lavagirl, and Anabell went out of the ship.

"There's Tiger Woods." Said Lavagirl.  
They all went into the Tiger Woods,

"I wounder why they called it "Tiger Woods"?" Asked Anabell. Then a bunch of tigers came out from the trees and started attacking them.

"I think that's why." Said Lavagirl.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of here." Said Anabell.

Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and me fought the tigers. Sharkboy scared the tigers out of the way by using water and strength. Lavagirl with fire. And me; somehow I ended up fighting with my daydreamer powers that my daddy gave me when he "woked-up". Then one of the tiger sharks bite sharkboy.

"Ahh." Sharkboy screamed in sharp pain and still had the strength enough to throw the tiger on the floor.

"Lavagirls!" Said Anabell.

"Yeah Ana?" Said Lavagirl.

"Burn the woods." Said Anabell.

"What are you crazy?!" Said Lavagirl.

"It you burn the woods, the tigers will go away. Tigers ae afraid of fire!" Said ANabell.

Then Lavagirl burnt the woods and the tigers ran away scarde and Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and me ran out of the woods.

"There's croccodile lake. Lets go." Said Sharkboy, but then Lavagirl stopped them by saying, "I'm Lavagirl. remember? I burn stuff and I'm light and i die in water? Remember me?" Said Lavagirl freaking out.

"Right...I forgot about that." Said Sharkboy.

"Ummm Anabell? Have any ideas?" Said Sharkboy to Anabell.

* * *

**A/n:** Does Anabell have any ideas on how to get across the river? will they get to Catgirl in time and destroy Electric. Find out in my next chapter. Even though, noones reading this. idc. I'mma finish my story. oh and also. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, again. i'll try harder to make it longer. I promise you that. :) 


	3. croccodile lake

**A/n: srry it took me a while to get back. i have school stuff to do, but now I'm free, so imma write chp. 3 of my Sharkboy and Lavagirl 2 story and again I don't own Sharkboy or Lavagirl in any way. So lets go go go to the story now. yay! And also ty for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**

"Have any ideas Anabell?" Sharkboy asked Anabell.

Anabell stared at Sharkboy and gave him a finger and thought and said in less than a second, "Lavagirl. Push the button on your hands-Yellow button. Push it and you'll turn off so we'll be abel to cross the river with Sharkboys team of sharks." Anabell said.

"how do you know?" Said lavagirl.

"I added that to my dads dreambook." Anabell said to Lavagirl.

"How's your neck Sharkboy?" Anabell asked Sharkboy looking at the bite mark that the tigers in the tiger woods put on him.

"It takes more than than a tiger to beat me down." Said Sharkboy assuring Anabell that he's ok.

lavagirl turned herself off and they headed off to croccodile lake. Sharkboy called his tem of shharks to help us get across the lake and protect us, but in the middel of it Anabell felt like something was wrong because nothing is happening and it wa being way too easy.

"This is way too easy." Said Anabell.

"So? Even better."Said Sharkboy.

Then a bunch of croccodiles with big bubbly eyes came in and attacked them.

"Told you this was too easy!" Said Anabell to Sharkboy.

"Attack!" ordered Sharkboy.

"Then Sharkboys team of sharks attacked the croccodiles. Then my shark got out of control and I feel off. Sharkboy swam after me and even though he was out of breath, he was still abel to get me out of the water while trying to dodge the big bubbly eyed croccodiles and swam me into a sharkscave." Anabell said continuing her story to the whole class.

"Who is she Sharkboy?" Said the little whit shark.

"The new daydreamer." Said Sharkboy between breaths.

"What's her name?" Asked the little white shark.

"Anabell." Answered Sharkboy still being out of breath.

"She's very pretty." Said the little white shark.

"Yeah...She is." Said Sharkboy.

Then after a moment or two Anabel woke up and lavagirl came in.

"You're ok Anabell?" Asked Lavagirl.

"Yeah. Are you and Sharkboy alright too?" Anabell asked in concern.

"I'm fine thank you." Lavagirl answered with her usual sweet smile.

"Same here. Thanks Ana." Said Sharkboy.

"Then Sharkboy, me, and Lavagirl fell into a black hole and was faceing Electric." Said Anabell still continuing her story to the whole class.

"I thought the ice princess already got rid of you for good. Electric." Said Sharkboy getting angrey now.

"Someone dreamed me stronger and smarter." Said Electric looking at Anabell with an evil smirk.

"Who knew that you'll fall into this trap so easly." Said replica catgirl.

"Catgirl?!" both Sharkboy and Lavagirl said at the same time.

"Wrong. Again. I'm replica catgirl. A better version of the real catgirl because I'm much faster, stronger, much more flexible, and smarter than her." Said replica catgirl showing off what she can do.

"That's a lie. You're not even close to surprassing the real catgirl!" Said Anabell.

"Is that so?" Replica catgirl got angrey at the comment Anabell said, but waitied for the orders of her master before she can really teach her a lesson.

"Replica catgirl can take care of all three of you. Bye." Said Electric dissapering.

* * *

**A/n**: Yeah, I know it's kindda short. Ok real short. But I want to put a bit suspense in here before I go to the actual fight scence and stuff like that. So, Who'll win this time and will Sharkboy, Anabell, and Lavagirl be abel to defeat electric and finally save their bestfriend? Who knows? Except for the writer of course. lol. See ya at my chp.4 of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 2. 


	4. I got a plan

**A/n: Chp. 4 of my sharkboy and lavagirl 2 story and again i don't own them. Only own catgirl, anabell, hana, sharkboys parents, mr. electric, analese, danny, carlos, kiki, alex,Anabell's mom, Mary, and replica catgirl. and ty very much for your reviews and comments. I really appriciate it very super mucho. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Then catgirls army came in and we all started fighting. After a while I finally figured out how to finally defeat replicat catgirl and her army of big electrical cords. The promblem is. SHE"S TOO FAST! Faster than Sharkboy and that's real speed right there and I had to keep my guard up and keep on trying to move away somehow everytime she came to me. She was attacking all of us one at a time and it seemed like that she was attacking at once. Wait a minute. i just cracked an idea on how to stop her from being so fast and turn off her swtich and still be abel to defeat replica catgirls army!" Said Anabell, continuing her story to the whole class.

"Sharkboy! Lavagirl! try attacking her at the same time! It'll slow her down for a bit and be aware of the big electrical cords too!! I'll do the rest from there! Ok?!" I ordered them.

"No, really? What else you think we're doing? Just standing around and letting replica catgirls army shock us! Arrrgg!" Sharkboy said being furiose now and grabbing the cords and trying to throw them while catgirl attacked him every mili second. Lavagirl couldn't do anything and just kept getting hurt, but the electrical cords wouldn't try going near her because they were afraid of being heated up and melted, so they mostly went for Sharkboy and Anabell.

"Just do it!" Anabell ordered him again trying to concentrated on both replica catgirl and the electrical cords.

Once replica cagirl attacked sharkboy, he and lavagirl went right in and attacked her at the same time making replica catgirl twitch and spark and then Anabell ran in fast speed before one of the electrical cords could get to her and went behind replica catgirl and turned her off before replica catgirl exploded and that wouldn't be good for planet Jungel to jungel. Then Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and anabell looked at the big electrical cords. Anabell distracted the big electrical cords while Sharkboy and Lavagirl worked together. Lavagirl attacked first with her lava and Sharkboy went right after by freezing them up intile they exploded into tiny snowflakes.

"Are you ready to go through the daises Sharkboy?" Said Sharkboys dad out of no where. Sharkboy of course didn't know, or reconized the voice and turned around and looked at him questionly.

"Hey son." Said Shakboys dad to him.

Sharkboys eyes widened and he actually looked really happy and walked toward him slowly and said, "...Dad?"

Sharkboys dad smiled and nodded and Sharkboy smiled and ran up to his dad and hugged him and his dad hugged him back too.

"I missed you so much Sharkboy." Said Sharkboys dad.

"We all did." Said Sharkboy's mom.

"Mom?!" Said Sharkboy huging both his parents now and trying so hard not to cry, but he did anyways.

"I love you om and dad." Said Sharkboy.

"We do too." Said Sharkboys mom.

"How could this happen?!" Said electric being furiuse in his layer.

"I already told you that Anabell is too smart for your little tricks and will defeat you jut like she did eith replica catgirl." Said catgirl being caged and locked up. She could of escaped, but knew that her cage is electricuted and of she goes anywhere near it it means her wort enimey will come and that's water.

"be quiet catgirl!" Electric yelled at her for her comment.

"There has to be a way on beating all of them..but how?" Said Electric thinking of a plan and looking at his big screen that's watching their every move.

"...I got! I'll take sharkboy's parents as bait and he'll come here and lavagirl and the new daydreamer will follow him and then I"ll be ready for a trap for each of them. It' just way to perfect." Mummbled Electric to himself.

"Lavagirl knows how to turn herself off and Sharkboy knows how to fight his instincs, so you can't use electric eels and water against tem again. And Anabell is smarter than you and will be able to defeat you." Said Catgirl already reading his next move.

"You don;t think I know that catgirl?-Of course I do. I have other plans for them. trust me they'll be begging for mercy when I'm through with them. Or at even better, DEAD." Said electric smirking and laughin hiatarically evil.

"Anyways catgirl, don't you remember who recreated me much stroger and smarter?" Said electric looking straight at catgirl and smirking.

Catgirl gave him no sighn of giving up hope, but when he said that she put her angrey eyes to the side and didn't look at him and stayed quite.

"Exactly. new daydreamer-You better watch out because electric is back and ready for some revenge." Said Electric making an evil chukle.

"Be careful Anabell. Please." Whispered catgirl.

* * *

**A/n: yeah, it's real short. Yet again, but I like leaving abit of suspense here and also I really want to watch beyblade on youtube real bad before i end up falling alsleep too and Stardust. We rented that movie from blockbuster and the movie is like half way to being over. yime goes by real fast. Well I'll see you ltr in chp.5 of my sharkboy and lavagirl 2 story. Oh, I almost forgot about the suspensing questions too. How silly of me? lol **

**What is electric's plan for Anabell and Sharkboy and Lavagirl and will it work? Who's the jerk that re created him? And will Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Anabell, and Sharkboys parents will be able to go through the daisies and save catgirl and defeat electric for good? Idk, either. I guess we all just have to wait tile chp. 5 of my sharkboy and lavagirl 2 story. ltrs ppls. **


	5. It's Over electric!

**A/n: Hi everyone! Srry that my stories take FOREVER to edit, but now I found my small black book with the rest of my Sharkboy and Lavagirl story. Yeah! Oh, and also I'm debateing on if I should do a TMNT(teenage mutant ninja turtles) story. But well get to that later. Now on to the rest of the story! yay!

* * *

**

"Well, here we are." Said Sharkboys dad. they all are now at Sharkboy's parents suberine(sp?) and are now close to the Daisies.

"Daddy always says that we'll find you Sharkboy. Neber gave up for a second." Said a little brown eyed girl, with the same colored hair as sharkboys.

"Now hana. Don't embaress your daddy, or your brother." Said Sharkboy's mom to the little girl.

"I'll try mama." Said Hana,the little girl.

"Sine when did I have a little sister?" Asked Sharkboy with a surprised and confussed look.

"Since three years after you got lost at sea." Hana answered.

Then after a while, everything was pitch black and after a moment or two, the lights turned on and Sharkboy's parents were gone.

"Mama?! Daddy?!-Are you playing hide and seek again?" Said Hana looking for her parents.

"Electric." Sharkboy said in anger.

"Who's he?" Hana stopped looking for her parents and looked at Sharkboy with woundering brown eyes.

"An evil dream, who is trying to destroy me, Lavagirl, and Anabell." Said Sharkboy, holding his fists on his side an sounding angerier than before.

"So mama and Daddy got kidnapped by an evil dream?" Hana asked, making sure she heard her big brother right.

"Yup-and we're gonna get them back. Even if it kills me." Sharkboy said, not realizing what he said was totally foolish and hrash to tell a little girl like Hana and when he realized that from yelling from Lavagirl and Hana, this is what happen.

"Don't say that to Hana, sharkboy." Lavagirl told him.

"I'm saying that to everyone!" Yelled Sharkboy.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that!" Lavagirl told him, getting alittle frusterated at her boyfriend now.

"She can't always be protected forever!" Sharkboy yelled at her.

"Guys?" Anabell said, trying to get there attention, but obviously they didn't and continued fighting.

"You're so insensitive Sharkboy! She's your little sister." Lavagirl told him.

"So what? She needs tp face reality and learn how to take care of herself some day and I think today is the perfect day to start." Sharkboy looked at her with angrey eyes.

"Just because you got seperated from your parents and had to be raised by sharks and watch out for yourself! Doesn't mean you should treat hana the same way! She's not used to being treated like that!" Anabell yelled at him with furry.

"You are so insentive Sharkboy! All you think about is yourself and you don't care much for other peoples feelings. I can't belived I'm even dateing you in the first place!" Lavagirl said harshly.

"Whoa, now that's the first for Lavagirl. I don't think I've ever seen her act like the way she did on that suberine. It was actually kindda scary and I had to cover Hanas ears because of there yelling and screaming at eachother. I mean I thought I was mean to certain people. coughs-Analese-coughs. Point is. Hell have no fury when Lavagirl is pissed off. note to self:_do not piss off Lavagirl. Ever!_" Anabell continued her story to the class. Some of the class laughed at her comment on Analese because it's true. Anabell can be mean to her, if she wanteed to and she did before. That's why analese is nore of a snob than before and especailly loves picking on Anabell the most and Anabell had to addmitt that she regreated ever being so harsh to Analese, but she had it coming, so her conciouse is clear. By the way, it's fun to mess with Analese to Anabell. She's just so voulernable.(sp?)

Sharkboy threw something at Lavagirl and she burned it to ashes.

"Lavagirl?! Chill!" Anabell froze her still before she tried anything else.

"Sharkboy?! Don't even think about it." Anabell stopped Sharkboy in his tracks and then unfroze Lavagirl once she was chill. Sharkboy was another story, when it came to being 'chilled'.

"Calm down big broter! She didn't mean what she said. Right Lavagirl?" Said Hana.

"I meant what I said." Lavagirl said.

"What's that supposed to mean Lavagirl?!" Sharkboy asked her. More like yelled at her, if you aske me. Seriously, boy has some seriouse anger management issues that he seriously needs to work on.

"It means... I just think we should take a break from eachother. I'm sorr Sharkboy. We can still be friends." Lavagirl said calmly and sincerly. Now that's the Lavagirl we all know, loved, and missed so much.

Sharkboy made a huge, heavy sigh and mummbled, "Freinds... Ok... Sorry."

"It's ok. Now, lets go through the daises and get your parents and Catgirl back." said Lavagirl.

"You do know how to work thi suberine, right Hana?" Anabell asked Hana.

"That's a really good queston-I saw mama and daddy work this sub. Sub. Sub-" Said hana trying really h ard to say suberine, but the little girl couldn't say the big word, so anabell stopped her before she gave herself a headache and oh joy, another problem we have to solve. So Anabell told her that she could just say 'Sub' and Hana continued pushing buttoons from left to right and pulled on some other stuff that Anabell has no clue about.

"You're pretty smart. For a shrimp that is." Sharkboy told his little sister.

"I'm not so useless after all, huh Sharkboy?" Hana smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." Sharkboy sai, struggleing to say 'sorry'. He never really apologised in his life and it just feels so weird to just say sorry to anyone/thing for him.

"You don't say sorrys much, do you Sharkboy?" Hana said.

"No." Sharkboy answered plainly.

Hana smiled at him and then Lavagirl said, "There it is. The Daises."

"Grrrreeaaat. All I needed-Cute and cuddly pink flowers." Sharkboy said sarcastically.

"Actually, those daises are deadly. I would know." Hana showed her scar on her left arm and right leg.

"You're pretty tough squrit." Sharkboy said being amazed that such a tiny girl is actually tough enough to survive deadly pink flowers.

"Daddy says I got it from you. he always thought that you were really brave and strong because you were always with the sharks." Said Hana.

Hana stopped the suberine and brought it to the surface and said to Lavagirl, "Lavagirl? Keep on being on fire. The daises wont dare touch fire because they burn in it."

"Then Lavagirl turned on and we went through the daises smoothly. Thanks to Lavagirl. Then we climbed up the lava mountains and went to electrics layer." Anabell said to the whole class.

"It's over electric!" Said Anabell.

"Hand over my parents!" Said Sharkboy.

"Yeah." Said Hana.

"Oh, this is just preciouse." Said electric, floating down on an electric eel. Sharkboy hide behind Anabell and Lavagirl so the electric eel wouldn't shock him like before with Max.

"What a cutie pie and Sharkboy actually cares about his parents? Figures... Too bad, your parents are in a little bit of a shock." Electric got off his eel and showed that Sharkboys parents were being electricuted.

"Mr. Electric-"

"Electric Mr. Electric is diffrent." Sharkboy intterupted Hana, trying to fight his instincts to go after his parents and save them.

"Mr. Electric is smarter and stronger than electric no matter what." Anabell thought outloud.

"That's it." anabell said being excited.

"Then I brought out Mr. Electric and Sharkboy and Hana got their parents and Lavagirl got catgirl and we all went back to planet drool. Sharkboy spent alot of time with his parents and little sister and played with Lavagirl and Catgirl, whenever catgirl came to vistit, which was rarley because she has to protect her Kingdom. She is the queen of her Jungle to Jungle planet." Anabell finished her story to the class.

"That is a good story, but the only real characters are you, the parrents, and Hana. The rest are just imaginary. Mr. Anderson, I think she should have a fail on her project because she made up her story with mostly made up characters. So like her. Only fantasizes and doesn't know the diffrence between reality and fantasy." Analese bagged on Anabell.

"Wow, Analese. you actually have a brain and I thought you were just some mindless evil robot coming to earth to be an ugly snob." Anabell bagged on Analese as well.

"Whatever. But seriusly, she did her "project" all wrong. no real characters, but her, parents, and Hana." Analese rolled her eyes and sat back down on her desk, leaning on the back of her hand.

"So, you're saying Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Catgirl, replica-catgirl-" Said Carlos.

"Mr. Electric." Said Kiki. Cute and sweet, but make her made it's hell have no furry and for a cute sweetie, she sure loves hot and firey stuuf, especially food.

"And electric." said Alex.

"Aren't real? You're the one, who doesn't know the diffrence between reality and fantasy." Said Sharkboy.

"You're still just dreams and dreams aren't real." Said Analese.

"Only if you don't dream hard enough." Answered Kathy, the coolest and most popular and hottest girl at school. She's been in modeling since she was born and her survival of the fittest skills are amazing and when she fights to protect, it's no joke. She can really kick butt.

"But when you do dream hard enough, they can become reality." Said Mr. Anderson turning into Mr. Electirc.

Kathy turned into Catgirl, Carlos;Sharkboy, and Kiki; Lavagirl.

"Sharkboy? You're Carlos?" Said Anabell in attonishment.

"Guilty as charged." Said Sharkboy.

"Hi Anabell!" Said Hana, coming from the window and smileing with her two front teethe gone from her mouth.

"Are those loose teeth?" Said Anabell.

Hana smiled even more and showed off her front no teeth.

"Hey anabell?" Said Carlos.

"Yeah?" Said Anabell.

"Would you like to go-out with me sometime?" ASked Carlos.

"Are you asking me out as Sharkboy, or are you asking me out as Carlos?" Asked Anabell.

"Both. What do you say?" Said Carlos.

"Ok." Said Anabell, smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Come with me to planet drool?" Carlos asked her, while holding her hand.

"Is is alright mr. Anderson?" Anabell looked back at her teacher with a smile on her face.

"Don't go home too late and i expect you to do your homework." Said Mr. Anderson.

"Will do Mr. Anderson sir!" Anabell said enthuastically.

Then, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and evrybody else that was real people, but was actually from planet drool, turned back to their real selfs. Then Anabell went with with them to planet drool, holding Sharkboys hand and smiling at him and once he looked back and smiled back at her, hana made both of them kiss eachother on the lips by pushing there headds together.

"hey, who knew what adventures happend to Anabell after that. Besides her of course." Said the narator, which is me.

* * *

**A/n: Aww this is the end of my story ppls. Aww how sad. -tears- Don't worry. I'll still be writing more stories, but seriusly ppl's. Should I create a sequile, like I did with sharkboy and Lavagirl 2, for TMNT(tennage muntant ninja turtles), or should I not. Hmmm. Still taking it to consideration. hmm.**


End file.
